


A Happy Birthday

by PeanuutFlower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Probably ooc, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanuutFlower/pseuds/PeanuutFlower
Summary: It's Pidge's birthday and she is celebrating with her family.With her family, on earth.There is nothing off about it ... right ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something for Pidge's birthday, on Pidge's birthday.  
> But I don't have a lot of time because finals are coming up and I'm really tired.  
> I'll write the second chapter this week ... maybe ... 
> 
> I'm sorry this is so rushed. And Ooc.

When Pidge woke up, she was greeted with sunlight coming from behind her window's curtains. She softly smiled and streched her sore limbs while yawning. She then heard a chuckle from her side and turned around in surprise, eyes still not fully open, trying to find the source of the noise.  
It was her mother.

  
“Well hello there sleepy-head !”Her mother greeted with a warm smile.

“Mom ? What are you doing here ?” She couldn't explain it, but she felt like something was off.  
“Here ? Oh, you mean, in your room ?” She chuckled again.

“Don't you know what day it is ?”  
Pidge blinked slowly, her mind still clouded, and turned to her alarm clock to read the date.

“Today's date is … April 3rd … “ Then she paused, eyes widening. “Wait ...”

“Happy Birthday sweetie !” Colleen said while going for full embrace, smotheringherdaughter with forehead kisses, while Pidge laughed and tried to gently push her away.

“Moooom …” She complained gently. “I'm not six anymore !”

“That's right, you're a big girl now.” She offered her daughter a smile and gently ruffled herhair. “I'll stop now. Go in the kitchen for breakfast when you're ready, okay ?”

“Okay.”

  
Colleen started to make her way to the door, Pidge's stare glued onto her, as she still couldn't shake off the feeling she previously had, but before her mother got out of the room, she called out to Samuel and Matt. “Alright boys, I'm out ! You can go too !”

  
All of a sudden, the house was filled with some sort of rumbling noises, and it seemed like a stampede was coming Pidge's way. Once she realized that her brother was getting dangerously close to her door, she braced herself for any impact. A wise choice, as Matt came crashing down on her bed, and instantly hugged her, kicking the air out of her lungs.

  
“Happy birthday, sis !” He shouted excitedely, hugging her even tighter.

“Th-thanks M-Matt … but...”

“Matthew, stop it. She's choking !” Samuel laughed while entering the room too, closely followed by Gunther.

“H-hey dad !” Pidge managed to say once Matt had loosened his embrace, not without giving his father an amused pout.  
Samuel smiled fondly at his daughter as he too ruffled her hair. “Happy birthday to my big smart girl ...” he practically cooed.

Pidge made a face at this, beofre laughing lightly. “Thank you, dad.”

She heard an offended bark coming from her side, and felt Gunther nuzzle against her left arm.  
“... and thank you too, Gunthy.”

“So.”Matt said.”Are we gonna get breakfast or what ?!Come on !” He then proceeded to dash out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Pidge sighed. “Is he ever gonna stop behaving like this on each and every one of my birthdays ?”

“Eh, a birthday only happens once a year. Give the boy a break. He is right to enjoy those moments … you can't take them for granted.” Her father said while displaying a strange far off look on his face. “You never know what might happen. One of these days, we may not be here anymore to wish you a happy birthday ...”

The feeling that had been bothering Pidge suddenly turned to that of dread. Something in those words her father had just said, and his unusual behavior, sparked something inside of her.

“Dad … you … you can't just go around and say those things ...”

Samuel looked confused for a moment, but went back to smiling again. “You're right. What was I thinking ! Today is a happy day, isn't it ?”  
There was a call from the kitchen, Samuel answered it and made his way towards the room with his daughter following soon after.

  
The feeling of dread faded as the latter saw what had been awaiting her.

There, on the table, lied all kinds of sweet things. Her favorites. She immediately pounced onto the pot of peanut butter and buttered a bunch of toasts up.

Her mother looked at her funny, while her brother simply joined her in her bliss. Her father was off in the corner, giving Gunther his long waited food, before he would go and join them at the breakfast table.

  
"So, it seems as you quite enjoy your breakfast ..." He said, smiling knowingly at his daughter.

"Are you kidding ?! It's amazing ! How many jars of peanut butter did you guys buy anyway ?"

"That's a secret ..."Her mom said. "But we bought a lot. After all, it's part of your gifts."

"Gifts ? As in, multiple gifts ?! How many ?"

"Now,now, don't be greedy ..." Her father warned softly before sipping his coffee.

"But yes, you have a lot of gifts this year. Courtesy of your brother."

"And you can bet they are amazing !" Matt laughed.

Pidge stared at her family, together, around the same table, and that feeling kicked in again. But she shrugged it off, determined to not let it ruin this moment.

Instead, she went and took each of her family members by their arms, and went for a group hug. It was awkward at first, as she wasn't the one who usually gave hugs, but as her family, including Gunther, joined her, it felt more genuine.

"Honey, you don't have to. We haven't given you your gifts anyway .." Her mother said, hugging her tight.  
"I don't care much about the gifts so long as I have you .... "  
She swore she could feel her family smiling at her.  
"I love you all."

  
After that sweet moment of family bonding, they went back to their seats, and the breakfast continued as it had started. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but all that was quickly interrupted by a loud crash. A really ominous crash.

  
“What was that ?!” Colleen asked, with fear in her voice.  
“I don't know ...” Samuel said, trying to find the source of the sound.  
He didn't have to look for a long time as the blow of another explosion promptly wiped out part of the house. To Pidge and her family's horror, the scene outside was of hundreds of what seemed to be purple aliens - "Galra ..." Pidge heard herself say- marching towards them.

The feeling Pidge carried since this morning came back full force and made her freeze in her place.

When they finally reached them, the Galra forcefully shoved Samuel and Matt on the ground to some other ones who handcuffed them and shoved them towards their ships. Colleen collapsed on her knees, unable to do anything but watch in horror as her son and husband were harshly taken away from her.

Gunther went all out on one of the Galra, only to be kicked into one of the remaining walls of their house, passing out on the spot.

Finally snapping out of her shock, Pidge made a run for the Galra too. She smacked a few hard in the face, and managed to kick some more. But a really large one took her by surprise, and sent her flying across the room to meet the same fate as her dog.  
She felt herself drifting away, seeing her environment in shades of purple and gray, hearing her mother's muffled cries, and in her last moments of counciousness she saw Matt desperatly reaching out for her.

She tried to do the same, weakly, before darkness engulfed her mind completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm rusty.  
> Haven't written that many words in a while.  
> Hope you ... er ... enjoyed ?  
> Yeah.  
> It's 11 PM here. Ugh.
> 
> PS : There may be a lot of errors. I work with a french typing program that underlines each and every words I type in english (It even does it here, jfc). Also I don't have a ... Beta. (Is that what they're called ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, finally posted that chapter, like, more than a month after the first one.
> 
> But at least this two-chaptered fic is officially : finished.
> 
> (Achievement of my life right there)

Pidge was woken up with a loud thud. As the dream faded away, she chased it, forlorn.

She opened her eyes fairly quickly and rubbed them to sweep the tiredness away before taking in her surroundings. She was in her room back at the castleship, but she had fallen asleep on the floor, and her laptop that had previously been on her lap had fallen down, probably because her body had jerked up because of the nightmare.

As she thought about it, tears welled up in her eyes. She missed her family dearly, and would do anything to be together with them again.  
Grumbling to herself, she wiped away the tears and reached for her laptop. It had a very low battery and was most likely about to shut down, but she had the time to read the date it displayed.  
April 3rd. Of course. That explained the dream.

She hadn't really thought about her birthday coming up. Yet she remembered Shiro saying something about it before he disappeared, but she had been too focused tampering with some of the castle's wire circuits, which taught her to never do it around Coran ever again.

She didn't care what date today was. Birthday or not, it wouldn't be the same without them or even just Shiro around.  
She felt tears coming back up once again. Yet she tried not to let them fall down. She had to be strong for her family. For everyone.  
She rubbed her tense muscles and swore to herself to never stay up this late and let herself sleep in such an uncomfortable position ever again, even though she knew she'd most likely never keep that promise.  
With a yawn she finally got up and shot her laptop down, letting it charge up on her bed.

With her stomach guidance, her first thought was to go to the kitchen. On her way there, she passed the control room. She came to a stop. She could swear she had just seen a speck of the black paladin armor. She rushed towards the room, and came to a stop when she saw that no one was in there.

“Shiro ?” she called out. But nobody answered back.

Her shoulders slunched over in defeat. That wasn't the first time she thought she saw Shiro somewhere on the castle, or even on random planets they went onto every now and then. But this was really starting to get to her. 

With a sigh, she made her way towards the kitchen, ready to serve herself some food goo, and noticed no one was in there. She didn't question it. Maybe she had overslept and they were all training without her. That wouldn't be surprising, as she hadn't slept really well ever since the fight against Zarkon, and she didn't check the time when she had been looking for todays date.  
She took a plate and took the food goo hose, ready to get her breakfast, but was startled by Platt, who appeared out of nowhere and sat onto the hose she was currently holding.

“Uh … Hello ?” She said hesitantly to the altean mouse.

From behind Platt came both Chulatt and Chuchule, looking rather excited. Pidge noticed Plachu was off to the side, doing it's thing.  
The pink and blue mice, along with Platt, started making little squeaks and gestures, Chulatt was apparently telling her to not eat the food goo, and Chuchule squeaked towards the kitchen doors, seemingly wanting Pidge to get out of there.

“What ? What is going on ? Is the food goo poisoned or something ? ….  
Oh my- is it why the others aren't here ?”

Pidge started imagining the worst case scenarios, before seeing the two mice facepawing as Platt placed a reassuring paw on Pidge's hand. 

“Okay, so, no catastrophe. What do you want from me then ?”

The mice all looked at each other, and went down the hose and to the corridor, squeaking for Pidge to follow them. She did, though she had a little trouble keeping pace with them.

“Guys … “She huffed.” Guys wait, I'm not a mouse !”

The mice heard her and slowed down their pace, Pidge thanking them afterwards.  
They went through several corridors, and the green paladin started to feel like she was lost.

“Where are we going ?” She wondered out loud. The altean mice then came to a halt in front of a large door that lead to a room that Pidge had definitely never seen before.  
Platt gestured to it, and Pidge took the hint. 

“Alright. You want me to go in, got it. I just wonder what's inside because it seemed important but I nev-”

“Surprise !”

Pidge yelped, taken aback. When she opened the door, she hadn't expected to find it filled with what seemed like makeshift birthday decorations, a huge cake sitting on the table, and her teammates cheering.

“What ? What is going on ?” That was a stupid question, of course, she knew exactly what was going on, she was just too baffled to process it clearly right now.

“Your birthday of course !” Lance practically yelled.

“Yeah ! Happy birthday Pidge !” Hunk joined.

“Happy birthday.” Said Keith.

“Yes, Happy Birthday to the green paladin of Voltron !” Allura shouted enthusiastically.

“Um, yes, that. Happy … growing up !” Coran chimed.

Pidge was still in a daze when Lance came by her side and took her by the arm to see the cake. He said something about Hunk making it, and she sent the yellow paladin a small smile, which was returned twice as brightly. 

She was then taken towards a few packed things, and gestured that she could open them. The others gathered around her, eager to see her reaction to the gifts.  
She picked one randomly and heard Allura cheer, effectively informing her on the one person who gave this to her. She opened it and found something sparkly, and at fisrt she thought it to be just a necklace, but it turned out to also be a storage unit. She smiled a bit and saw the princess smile as well.  
She then went to another one, and opened it as well. It was a small key chain made with a representation of Rover, she turned around and looked at the others, her stare clearly asking who made this. Coran cleared his throat.

“Well, I guess it could be considered as my present to you, though it is only a byproduct of the other present, that both Keith and Lance decided to offer you.”

Pidge turned towards the red and blue paladins incredulously. 

“You two ? A present ?” She started to sound suspicious.

“Hey ! Just because we bicker a lot doesn't mean we couldn't work together for your birthday !” Lance said. Keith nodded in agreement.

“We had to go to the space mall, the planet of the Olkari and an abandoned galra ship to get all the stuff we needed ! Then of course Coran and Hunk gave us a hand, as well as the princess, but if you ask me-”

“Lance it's okay, we get it.” Keith said, earning himself a glare from Lance for interrupting him, though he paid no mind and turned to Pidge. “Why don't you open it then ?”

Pidge smiled a little brighter and went to the bigger package, eagerly tearing the paper or whatever it was to see what her friends had made for her.  
When she saw it, her jaw dropped. There, in front of her, was a new Rover, seemingly improved, with bonus cute little ears on top of it, it wasn't on, but the sight of it was enough for Pidge, and she turned to her friends, her expression as grateful as it could get.

“Well, Hunk started, it isn't completely finished yet, because we wanted you to be able to make the AI something you would want, and-”

“It's perfect.” Pidge said.

The whole team smiled at her, but it quickly faded as the green paladin started cyring.

“Pidge ?” They practically said at the same time.

She quickly composed herself and wiped the tears away, putting on a bright smile.

“Thank you. Thank you !” She said softly as she ran towards them, going for a group hug. The others joined in at varying degrees of willingness, but they did anyways. 

“I'm so lucky to have you guys. I … those gifts are great, but the greatest gift is to have you all here with me, you guys are like … “ She came to a stop as realization struck her like a lightining bolt. “I mean, I love my family and I really want to find them, but you … you kinda became ... part of my family.”

She was met by a concerto of “aw's”, “me too's” and “the feeling is mutual”, and laughed lightly in the hug.

“Yes.” She whispered.

“I love you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there are any, but please forgive me for any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
